Rubber metal bearings come in many different forms and are used in different technical fields when a first component is pivotably fastened to a second component and, at the same time, the transmission of loads or noise caused thereby is to be avoided. Rubber metal bearings can be used as guide joints on axle suspensions and wheel suspensions of motor vehicles. Rubber metal bearings are generally required to carry out the pivoting movements of the wheel guiding members and to absorb the vibrations produced on the axle suspension and/or wheel suspension.
Rubber metal bearings can be used in steering applications as well. For example, in order to counteract a tendency to over steer, it is known to use rubber metal bearings of variable flexibility for the linkage on the vehicle body side.
It is still desirable, however, to have a rubber metal bearing which is suitable for use as a connecting joint between wheel guiding struts of a wheel suspension, in particular an independent wheel suspension, of the unarticulated wheels of a motor vehicle, such that the bearing permits a specific influence of toe behavior and/or individual steering behavior of the wheel articulated by the wheel suspension.